


【佑灰】浪子绿豆冰

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: Rating: Explicitpwp因为fearless的舞台和那套一路火花带闪电的44子打歌服大野狼 x 小野猫、舞台人格 x 舞台人格的设定又在我脑海里生生不息…….于是给 you have been slain 写了个番外普普通通rough sex 因此有很多普普通通的粗口请勿上升真人 谢谢
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 15





	【佑灰】浪子绿豆冰

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> pwp
> 
> 因为fearless的舞台和那套一路火花带闪电的44子打歌服  
> 大野狼 x 小野猫、舞台人格 x 舞台人格的设定又在我脑海里生生不息…….  
> 于是给 you have been slain 写了个番外  
> 普普通通rough sex 因此有很多普普通通的粗口  
> 请勿上升真人 谢谢

//

全圆佑拿着两根手指跟一个跳蛋把文俊辉送上高潮的时候，文俊辉唯一想法不是 “ 老公我再也不敢了 ” ，而是 “ 狗东西 24 小时内不把我哄好看我怎么收拾你吧 ” 。比起委屈、难过、无助之类的消极的情绪，文俊辉更多的感到的是没来由的愤怒。恋人用那种 “ 江山难改本性难移 ” 的眼光看他时，他就像被信任的人扒光了扔到大街上示众一样。因此他被用这种姿态按着做爱时身体的反应与错杂的心情形成巨大的反差，他想，明天全圆佑不撒撒娇道个歉抱着他的腰求原谅的话他就要跟这个死男人掰，谁劝都不好使，屁股都不给操的那种，掰。

这个故事的起因十分简单。

洪知秀买了房。

对，你看的没错。洪知秀买了房，于是一伙人去参加乔迁宴。在洪知秀家吃完晚饭后喝的不得劲儿，权顺荣就说楼下新开的清吧要不就一块儿去吧。文俊辉想着，这么多朋友一起喝个酒应该没什么事吧。

然后就出事了。

全圆佑问他在那儿，他火速回了一条：洪知秀家楼下。

正好大家都也差不多准备散了，文俊辉起身往洗手间走，一道视线一直跟着他也晃进了厕所。

于是文俊辉在喝完酒解完手之后在洗手台搓着洗手液抬头往仪容镜漫不经心一瞥的时刻，他看见了他男人抱着手臂盯着他动作，一直没出声。狭长的细眼咪成一条缝，令人看不清眼中的情绪。估摸着朋友们还在等他回去，文俊辉拿起手机跟洪知秀发了条语音说自己不舒服先叫网约车回家了、有什么事明天联系，而后将手机调回了静音。

全程全圆佑就这么看着他，没有伸手牵他，也没有赞赏或者阻止他的行为。他电话挂断后人就径直出了酒吧大门，没有伸手牵他，也没有回头看他有没有跟上自己的脚步。文俊辉脸上逐渐写满了不悦。

拽你妈的二五八万呢。

上车没给他系安全带，车上全程给他甩脸子，也没说几句好话，不知道的以为是要债的呢。

气呼呼掏钥匙开门后鞋刚一脱文俊辉就被拦腰抱了了起来，文俊辉扑腾着闹着要下来，边挣着边骂骂咧咧： “ 是不是有病，你搞什么啊，又是甩脸又是要做，我是欠你的吗？ ”

“ 我不跟你做，你现在这样不跟我讲话我一会儿就要被弄死。 ”  文俊辉慌不择言。

全圆佑也不回应，将手臂一收便把人困在了臂弯里。趁人还没反应过来就已经把人压到了床上，摸着一直呆在床头柜里没派上用场米白色的情趣手铐把人锁在了床头。文俊辉还在挣扎着，声音里裹上了害怕的尖叫： “ 不是，到底怎么了，你好好说。咱不能这样。 ”

全圆佑抚着他的脸在他的碎语中落下重重的一吻，也不说话，勾着他的舌尖描绘着口腔的温度，柔软的舌肉吮着他的舌根留下无穷无尽的痒，文俊辉颤抖地顶起身子想要被抚摸动情的欲望。全圆佑笑着按住他被拉在头顶上的双手，红粉的舌苔在毛茸茸的手铐边缘晕着湿痕，文俊辉细细的手腕被米白的鸭绒扫着，微微转动手腕又被痒得不行，只能顺从的被男人的舌尖戏弄着。掌心的纹路湿了，然后是干燥的指缝，沿着手腕内侧的静脉可以一路舔舐到大臂内侧敏感的肌理，留下轻佻的。男人另一只手掌也没闲着，配合地抚慰着他快着了火的身子。丝质衬衫的珍珠纽扣被轻而易举的挑开，纤薄的乳肉有些发烫，被三根手指夹住的瞬间胸前的两点也激动地发了痒，于是他被动地记起了那些熟悉的、被揉捏的经历。崩坏的理智在哭诉边缘徘徊，他迫不及待地抬起下身去蹭又像脱水的鱼一样被男人按在粘板上不能动弹。

脑袋有些发懵的文俊辉无力地推搡着，只剩下昏昏沉沉的神经中枢还在发号施令同他讲要崩住脸、不能被摸出感觉就随随便便把自己卖了、这样也太没出息了。

“ 全圆佑 ……”  文俊辉红着眼看向他，死命咬着牙让对方的姓名从自己浅浅的低吟中溢出来。

全圆佑俯身咬着他肩颈上的皮肤，在被领口堪堪遮住的位置留下一枚粉红的印记，笑着说道： “ 文少爷好兴致，夜夜笙歌也不同我说。 ”

“ 再晚一点去今晚前面就开张了吧！ ” 

全圆佑冷笑一声，说完又继续在他脖子边落下深深浅浅的咬痕。

文俊辉被这话气得直发抖，挣扎着解释道： “ 我真的没有！跟你在一起后我一次夜店都没去过！我的几把干净的很！！ ”

他不晓得全圆佑为什么要给他添加这样莫须有的罪名。可笑至极。

一抹狡黠的笑容在全圆佑的脸上一闪而过。但这枚笑容被文俊辉恰好捕捉到。

“ 是吗 …… 我不信。 ” 全圆佑的狐狸眼咪成一道缝，鄙夷地看着他

文俊辉抬起头用侧脸蹭着男人的臂弯，顺应地下了台阶， “ 真的没有。你明明知道我没有这种想法的。 ”  文俊辉撇着嘴说道，而后亲了亲男人佯装生气的棱角。

他主动把身子喂到男人嘴边，委屈地说道： “ 我没有偷吃。 ”

“ 不信你弄一次出来就知道了 ”

全圆佑颠了颠他还包在裤子里的囊袋，嘴角的笑倒是浅了一些，让人摸不清头脑。

“ 怎么弄都可以吗？ ”  他轻轻摩挲着握在掌间的敏感的器官。

文俊辉的眼睛红了一圈，湿漉漉的晕着水汽，像只一意孤行的肥兔子一样笨拙跳进猎狐挖好的草坑，明知会被饱餐一顿还是在被控制住的瞬间，微不可见地，点了点头。

//

全圆佑亲了他的嘴角一下后突然留他一个人在房间里。文俊辉吸了吸鼻子，其实也很害怕这样被冷空气包围的片刻。

特别想哭。特别脆弱。如果不是对方是全圆佑的话，他早就一拳过去了。但因为对方是全圆佑所以什么事情都变得可以理解，可以包容，被粗暴的对待也觉得问题不大，被轻薄的语气挑逗也觉得不是对方的错。但是就会特别特别想哭。

文俊辉经常想，他跟全圆佑之间的所有问题都可以归结为一夜情转百日好的问题。因为相遇的场所不对，相遇的时间不对，相遇之后事情发展顺序也不对。所以一切就都有问题。

回到相遇之初，一眼万年的地点，是脂粉纷飞大腿流蜜的夜店。因此被几人扯着外衫缠绵地抵在电梯楼层按键上这种小事隔天不需要酒精也会被抹去，为多少少年人摇动的腰肢扬起大掌重重落下也无足挂齿，几多酣畅淋漓的性事最后沦为酒桌上勾引下一人的爱语。薄情与多情在这种地方都算是迷人的基本操守，于是决计不会被抨击。在他们将对方绑在身边之前，他们各自流连于他人的床笫，摘下避孕套的时候就会忘记床上另一位的脸，喜欢小白兔的还是会牵着下一只小白兔的手摸上自己怜爱这张脸时勃起的老二，专攻小狐狸的还是会在下一只小狐狸淫声浪语时把人弄得脑里只剩下眼前这位哥哥。在遇到对方之前，理论上没有人值得他们在下床之后还惦记着想问对方饿不饿、困不困、想不想吃早餐，以及还有没有下一次。

但这一切在全圆佑对他发出好友申请的那一瞬间，就全变了。全圆佑亲他的时候他就知道自己是无可救药的喜欢上了对方，不是那种今晚睡到这个金瓜也他娘值了的略带炫耀性质的喜欢，是心甘情愿知道对方所有喜好所以可以偷偷抗拒但主观意识上始终都乐意顺从的喜欢，剥落骄傲的外在即使被嘲笑不堪也会想让对方的东西灌进自己身体里的喜欢，是不被怜惜也甘愿奉献身体供他玩乐的那种，比一切具象的贪欢更珍贵的存在。

但一晌贪欢后，就会变成食髓知味的窃贼。这种喜欢被无限的放大，仿佛偷了一次金库的小贼开始做梦，觊觎美满的爱情，欲偷薄情郎君的真心。明明白白各自在拥有对方后早已戒离那样灯红酒绿的复杂场所，但心底永远有个声音在提醒着他，彼此都曾经是玩的很开的人，对方可以轻易地爱上他那么他也可以轻易地爱上别人，爱上很多人。玻璃心会在看不见的地方摔得稀碎，像炸开的水壶胆一样扎得人满手鲜红。等对方出现时，他那些想哭的破烂的情绪又被刚铸好的铁皮包裹了起来。看起来就像没事人一样，曾经潇洒的文少爷仍然风流倜傥，曾经声名在外的全总依旧制霸一方。在他们把各自潜在的害怕包裹起来的时候，他们似乎也选择了一种看似成熟的方式忽视着本该探讨的问题。

但谁都没拉下那个面子去提起这个头。多傻啊。问一个之前不知道什么叫守身如玉的男人你能不能为我守身如玉，这不是脑子有问题吗？贪图承诺，害怕承诺，珍惜承诺，同时也没有办法主动给出承诺。这就是他们之间存在的，一直避而不谈的，问题。

文俊辉想着这些东西，身体也变得更冷了。他看着全圆佑拿着新买的安全套和不知道哪来的冰棍，唯一的想法不是让对方快点把手铐解开，而是如果能用身体留住他，那对方以后爱上别人也好像是可以接受的。

不给承诺也没什么问题。因为他真的好喜欢全圆佑啊。

//

大概有一瞬间是想要去亲掉文俊辉脸上的泪渍的，但全圆佑忍住了。

大尾巴狼整个人散发着危险的气息，在深圳青年身后放好枕头便用力拽着手铐将对方整副潮红的身子压到床头。手上的动作也一气呵成，拉开裤链的瞬间大掌立刻贴了上去。隔着灰色的亵裤将那处玩得逐渐渗出深浅不一的水痕。文俊辉咬着牙承受着恋人粗糙的作弄，胸中的苦楚与粘稠的快感在他脑海里不断交替，他的口中不自觉地溢出暧昧的喘息。

“ 求你了 …… 快脱掉吧 ”

但脱去遮蔽肉欲的衣物不代表会被放过。文俊辉挺立的性器被全圆佑握住撸动着，胀得更厉害了。被掌握住情欲的文俊辉颤抖着将腿叉得更开，抓起一旁的润滑剂便塞到了男人手里，无声地催促着要他快点。

被这样对待的全圆佑却也不恼，他冷笑着，举着润滑剂从高处倒下，让青年原本就已足够淫乱的下体看上去更加水光淋漓。换做是过去的全圆佑在这种时候肯定已经提枪上阵，迫不及待将人捣坏，听小朋友们淫叫着又哭又喊着说顶到了、哥哥弄死我了之类的话语，接着颠鸾倒凤飘飘欲仙。但在遇到了大陆青年以后，昌源人将他所有的耐心与殷切全部献了出去。他不断地抚着文俊辉颤抖着向他敞开的大腿根，循着水声揉开那个欢愉的小口，自顾自地往夜夜欢好的那块小肉去，逗弄着勾出男孩身体里更多的汁液，直至男孩口中的呻吟变了调，前方的肉棍子和本尊一起被惹出了眼泪后，全圆佑方才心满意足地将两根手指退开。

本以为对方会换上自己的东西顶进来的文俊辉满脸期待地看着他，身下的穴口也一起轻轻缩着，学着那些清纯的瓷娃娃们每次勾引他那样，也瑟缩着缩起了肩膀，几乎在某一瞬间差点撒娇地叫了一声老公。而后他看见了全圆佑从抽屉里拿出了一个橘黄色的跳蛋，扬起了一个极其绅士的笑容，而后缓缓的，在他的注目礼下，塞进了他等着男人进来的后穴里。

之后一切就都乱了套。

他的眼泪在那个鬼东西进来的瞬间就掉了下来。

到底凭什么这么欺负他？他不是什么都没做吗？文俊辉难过地想。

全圆佑将那个东西顶到了最里面后便开始把自己的衣服剥去，然后跪坐在他大腿上，慢慢悠悠地拿起了一旁的绿豆冰。

撕开包装后，全圆佑笑着，咬了一口翠绿的冰糕给他渡过去一个又甜又凉的吻。浪子身上少有的爱在他心口融化，他也想一并化在男人的口腔里，湿哒哒地被男人的舌尖喜爱。 这样想着，他看着全圆佑将化开的冰水倒在了他身上，被情欲熬红的身子铺上了浅浅的奶和绿，一时间好不淫靡。男人似往常一样，舔了舔舌头便贴上了他胸前的野樱，啧啧作响地舔弄着青年的乳晕，复又卷着吮了一口冰棒里的炼乳直接往对方突起的茱萸上去。他孜孜不倦地轻咬着，看那些柔软的皮肉颤颤巍巍地流出冰凉的奶香，而后被他覆上口腔的热度，被湿热的唇舌舔成帐中娇艳的江山和赤裸的红，为他放纵成最惹人垂怜的模样，最后每寸肌肤都刻上对他的渴望，渴望被疼爱，渴望被拥抱。

“ 所以俊尼为什么不说实话 …… 为什么不说是酒吧？ ”

全圆佑咬了一口绿豆冰后抵在绿豆冰在他的十一字腹肌处化开。

不知所措的男孩满脸泪痕的看向他，口中根本说不出一句完整的话，与生俱来地倔强告诉他现在绝不可以再度落泪，于是他紧闭着嘴唇，顶起身子去夹住双腿。

没想到这一动作却惹恼了全圆佑。全圆佑用力地将他的腿掰得更开，对着湿的不成样子的那处轻轻一挑便将手指送了进去，夹住跳蛋后用那块小东西反复戳着他情欲勃发的那一点，最后用力按住他抖动的腿根用带着凉气的舌尖舔着底下饱满的小球，最后用两指和那个小巧的玩具将文俊辉送上了高潮。

被男人的手指弄丢了之后，文俊辉满脸脏话，喘息着准备骂人之际，却看见全圆佑拿起那根绿豆冰棍的棒子轻轻放在嘴边吻了一下。冰凉的木棍子上还淅淅沥沥地沾着没吃干净的炼奶。全圆佑拿着它扫过文俊辉还被扣住的手腕，扫过平滑的肩角，扫过通红的乳尖和紧绷的下腹，扫荡着被冰水涂湿的腹肌和逐渐再次起了反应的紫红的瓜果。文俊辉在准确地看见韩国大哥伏低身子的时候惊觉不好 —— 全圆佑白皙的五指扶着他刚射精的阴茎，在冒着水的红润的龟头上印下热情的一吻，而后用那根冰凉的棍子轻轻挑开底下一张一合的血肉，轻轻送了进去，将跳蛋捅到了更深的地方。被冰凉又坚硬的触感刺激得尖叫的文俊辉举着双拳拼命轻敲着男人肌肉结实的背。

男人似乎还玩不够，挑开甬道后专心致志地吹着轻浮的口哨往看不见的那处送着热风。文俊辉最终忍无可忍，眸子里又漫上了水汽，一边被弄得欲生欲死一边娇喘着求饶。

“ 要射不出来了 …… 阿全 ……”

“ 哥哥 …… 我以后再也不敢了 ”  文俊辉妥协道。

全圆佑必须承认，他这辈子可以是很多人的 “ 哥哥 ” ，也当过很多人的 “ 老公 ” 。但文俊辉从来没这样叫过他，即使过去每一次拥抱时他都知道对方是全身心投入在等他把浓稠的精液灌进去，但他从来没等到一句亲密无间的 “ 哥哥 ” 。所以文俊辉叫他 “ 哥哥 ” 的时候，他大概意识到了，他栽了，砸在这个人手里了，这辈子的傲气被这个人磨没了都不算什么事情了。

他把男孩里面还在顽强作业吸着肠肉的玩具勾了出来，大掌摸着这幅他爱不释手的身子。他看了一眼被小手铐磨得有些发红的腕子，有些心疼地给男孩解开。

被解放双手的男孩其实已经被桃色的绿豆冰挑逗得全身都起了反应。被拉着抱向他的时候还眯着眼，让抱着就抱着，贴着男人的怀抱就把自己送过去，一副非君不嫁的样子全世界也只有全圆佑看过了。

这当然还没完。韩国男人调情的本事原本就是一等一的好。在碰上文俊辉之后什么狗屁技术早就忘的一干二净，后来醉生梦死白日宣淫也全靠本能一顿输出。像这样得意的夜浪漫的玫瑰花自是要开满一整床被单。

那根被男孩的体液和润滑剂泡得有些软了的死木被他抽出来。一包熟悉的热铁顶住潺潺水声。

老狐狸抱紧男孩的身体，将对方压向他的怀里，而后他拿着那根蹭过男孩全身数处敏感点但依旧无情的木棍子，一边用眼球描摹着眼前恋人情醉的模样，一边拿那根死木勾勒着文俊辉俊美的浓颜。木棍的一角被施了力，杠杆另一端的男孩汗湿的脸被勾着抬了起来。

文俊辉看着他。

他看着文俊辉看着他。

瞳孔中来不及躲藏的喜欢直直刺进了对方的心脏，白兔与狐狸也称不出自己挪出来的真心到底几斤几两。只知道四目相接时无论如何都是要献出一枚煽情的吻的，最好对方就化在自己怀里，哪也逃不去。

全圆佑几乎是毫不费力地就进去了。顶开了爱人的热意又被层层叠叠的浪潮裹住，往更深更远的地方去，于是掌心熨帖着只有自己捏过的臀尖又抱着爱人的屁股狠狠地操干起来。想起技术的时候就慢下来，搞点什么九浅一深，说点荤话，什么老公的东西喜欢不喜欢，以后还敢不敢摇着屁股上清吧招男人之类的，逼着人许了许多约定。

偃旗息鼓后全圆佑在一旁闭目养神。

总觉得哪里不对的文俊辉对着全圆佑的手机努努嘴。最后 face ID  还是隐隐约约辨别出了这张被羞答答的白浊弄得十分糟糕的脸。

他点开全圆佑的微信聊天记录。

看到洪知秀给他男朋友发的一段视频，视频里同行的一位小朋友趁着酒意柔着嗓子叫他文哥，像他曾经很喜欢的小兔子那样娇弱地依在他身上。

视频里的他正色地说了句

——“ 对不起，我有男朋友了 ”

“ 而且

“ 我现在是 ”

“ 被操的那个 ” 。

//

文俊辉侧着身体躺进假寐的男人怀里。

他想，绿豆冰又化了。

END.


End file.
